


Wanting Moves

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Bond, Thigh Holsters, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Jace Herondale, happy parabatai day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: "That's it, I'm stealing a car,” he says breathlessly when Jace rips his jacket even more trying to get at his chest.





	Wanting Moves

**Author's Note:**

> For [this work of art by bee](http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/182803469487/happy-valentines-day-to-all-jace-girls) our resident artistic genius.
> 
> and for our boy Alec Lightwood and his [impressively profound and forbidden thirst for his parabatai](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/519405676255117323/540312080603938816/thirst.gif).
> 
> Music: [written to Wanting Moves - Pantyraid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYCWMwJzb70), [also readable with Apashe - Battle Royale (Feat. Panther)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7Ex-ubaU6A), and for our [slow motion friends, Troye Sivan - WILD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3awzvNrKDsg).
> 
> HAPPY PARABATAI DAY TO ALL THE SINGLE FOLKS OUT HERE! (especially those of you in a pining unrequited situationship with Jace mufukn Herondale)

"You're doing the thing," Alec wrinkles his forehead.

"What?" Jace smolders at him, no other words for it, eyes burning and jaws working in that way that makes the bottom drop out of Alec's stomach.

"I'd say undressing me with your eyes but it's, um, multiplied by a lot." Alec opens his mouth trying to catch his breath because there suddenly seems to not be enough air for it, running his eyes down Jace’s body and back up and down again helplessly. 

Two seconds ago he was focused on catching the last two demons trying to escape before sunrise--taking a shot midair while jumping off a rooftop, the high of nailing the first perfectly even with the rising sun in his eyes and his jacket snagging on a branch and ripping with the force of his landing, and recovering quickly enough to fire an arrow up at the next before Jace could get to it, turning to smirk at his parabatai. But now Jace is _looking_ at him and everything else fades out of focus, his whole world narrowing down to the feel of Jace's eyes on his body like a physical touch, need slamming through him and making him weak as he stares right back, mouth dry with mindless want.

Jace sways forward when he licks his lips to wet them, swallowing and looking around before pulling Alec down the sidewalk by his torn jacket, growling low and contained, "Home. Now."  

Alec shakes his head to try to clear it and chases after him. Ends up swinging him into a parking meter to kiss him roughly as soon as he catches up and their eyes meet. "That's it, I'm stealing a car,” he says breathlessly when Jace rips his jacket even more trying to get at his chest.

"We’re less than ten minutes from home,” but Jace doesn’t show any sign of stopping kissing him while he talks either.

"I could make you come twice in that time," Alec sucks on his bottom lip and licks in deeper until they both groan, pressing the heel of his palm on the front of Jace’s jeans. 

"Cocky," Jace pants, “That’s supposed to be my thing.”

"Just stating facts," Alec holds him in place with a hand spread over his ass. 

"You have no gag reflex, it's unfair," Jace moans, rocking back and forward between Alec's hands.

"I wouldn't even need to go down on you," Alec tells him, somehow both fevered and self assured, looking down to see his fingers and thumb trace the shape of Jace through his jeans, squeezing just to see the manic gleam in Jace's eyes, the choked sound he makes as he thrusts at Alec's hand.

"Christ," he bunches the front of Alec's shirt in one fist to pull him in like he's planning on tearing that, too, "Don't make me fuck you on the street where anyone with the sight could see through our glamors."

It would be just like Jace to make him arrive back at the Institute with most of his clothes ripped and hanging off him. Alec wrenches himself away with a tortured sound and starts running flat out, hand locked around Jace’s wrist.

 

The run back and making their way down empty morning hallways is a blur as he pushes Jace into the elevator and Jace throws a dagger up at the security camera, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist readily when Alec picks him up to kiss him easier, all one continuous movement, simultaneous and fluid like passing seraph blades between them in battle, Jace's tongue fucking into his mouth brazen and filthy as he moans shamelessly loud.

They stumble into Jace’s room, stripping on their way in, and Jace turns to him, undoing his double thigh holsters, kicking off his shoes, and holding Alec’s eyes like he’s trying to set him on fire all at the same time.

 

“Get those off  _now_  or I’m gonna tie you up with them, fuck,” Alec drops to the floor, biting a kiss at his parabatai rune while pulling viciously at the button and zipper on Jace’s jeans like they’re keeping Jace from him on purpose, mouthing wetly at Jace’s cock through his briefs.

Jace makes a strangled noise in his throat and Alec glances up through his lashes to see his eyes flare gold as his hands grip Alec’s hair. “We can do that.”

“Later,” Alec sucks him through his briefs impatiently before pulling them down so he can get his mouth on Jace’s cock, means to give just one hungry lick before he gets up but can’t help closing his mouth around the head, flatten his tongue out on the underside and moaning at the feel of him.

"Stay down," Jace’s hand on his head is firm when he tries to move up, voice low and rough, "Fuck, I can see you swallow around me when I say that, your damn mouth," pulls Alec forward so he can fall back on the bed, Alec kneeling on the floor between his legs. He runs his hands wide up Jace’s thighs and Jace catches them, holding them tight, “No, only your mouth, deeper,  _f-uck,_  like that,  _Alec_ ,” he swears, hips bucking up, fucking all the way into Alec’s throat, and comes in minutes, keening loud and wrecked.

 

"One," Alec smirks and bites the inside of his thigh. Frees a hand from Jace’s to cup his balls, rub behind them, fingers messy and wet and slick with spit and come, and teases at his hole, keeps sucking, arm barred across Jace’s hips to hold him down to the bed when he whimpers and tries to move away, too sensitive.

"Thought you wouldn't need to go down on me."

Alec pulls off his cock with an obscene popping sound, mouth red and wet and used, trailing spit from his bottom lip, "Oh this wasn't for you. I've needed to taste you all night," pushes his tongue along the ridge under the head, pursing his lips to suck a kiss on the side, eyes fluttering half closed as he hums, "Definitely since you threatened to fuck me in broad daylight and I wanted to let you." 

"Jesus fucking Christ, _Alec_ ," Jace whines desperately like he's not sure if he's in pain or he wants more, writhing against Alec's arm, not that Alec's giving him a choice. 

“Use your stamina rune,” Alec rasps, taking his lips all the way off Jace’s cock and sitting back to watch as he fucks his fingers in and out of Jace's ass, steady and relentless until Jace is coming again, breathing harsh and fevered, throwing an arm over his face. 

"Two," Alec says hoarsely, voice impossibly deep and dark, folding Jace’s legs up and bending over him to replace his fingers with his cock inside Jace, bracing his hands on the bed to fuck him properly into the mattress, hips rolling overwhelming and possessive, smirking, but his mouth is open and he's panting and dazed too, kissing up at Jace who kisses back like he's trying to consume him, take Alec completely inside him.

Jace's eyes are gold, lighting up their rune as he digs his fingers into Alec’s shoulders and fucks down to meet his thrusts, back arching as he bends up more to latch his mouth on Alec’s throat, the pain overwhelmed by the scorching pleasure of their bond flaring and shortening as their bodies get closer.

 

Alec tightens a hand in his hair and brings Jace's mouth back to his like he's drowning and Jace is air. It always gets like this somehow, no matter how many times it’s been, he can’t seem to get used to it, frantic and elated and desperate for more, always  _more,_ devouring Jace’s mouth.

“Touch yourself,” he tells Jace, feeling Jace shudder around him at the command, his hand maneuvering between their bodies to tug at his cock, stuttering and unfocused, until he’s coming again, capsizing Alec with him until they're sobbing with it, the cord of light between them melding into one single point.

Jace's arms are impossibly tight around Alec’s shoulders as Alec pulses inside him, deep in his heat like he never plans to leave, shaking apart and letting Jace hold him together as they cling to each other. Jace nuzzles blindly at him, "You're so fucking perfect."

Alec laughs low into his cheek, "Even when I'm cocky?"

"You were stating facts," Jace closes his lips over Alec’s, pulling without teeth, soft and sweet, their mouths wide and open to each other.

 

"It was the arms.” He admits a few minutes later, rubbing his legs lazily on the outside of Alec's, “When your jacket ripped, I could see your muscles move when you pulled back your bow to shoot that last demon and I couldn’t stop thinking about you lifting me up and down on you for hours."

"That does sound distracting," Alec agrees, grinning into his cheek, "You think it'd work with the tying you up with your thigh holsters thing? At the same time?"

Jace inhales sharply, eyes clearing from hazy back to glinting with intent, as Alec lifts up on one elbow to watch.

He rolls them back so Jace is on top of him, laughing when Jace’s eyes widen as if wondering whether Alec wants to go try it _now_. Watches intently as he tightens his hands on Jace’s ass and lifts it just a little, hinting. 

Jace rolls his eyes, caging him in with a hand on either side of his head, "You're really smug about this."

"You should have seen your face. You were drooling." Alec can't repress a grin.

"Conceit is _not_ attractive." 

"You sure?" Alec breathes hot in his ear, rumbling with outright laughter, "Always works on me when it's you."

 

"I've been a terrible influence," Jace smirks back at him, leaning down to brush his mouth dry around the edge of one ear, husking to make Alec shiver, "Maybe we'll try the tying up thing on you first, huh?"

Alec's breath hitches as he writhes up against the press of Jace's body on his, making Jace chuckle smug and infuriating.

"That's a yes," Jace seems to have decided retaliation is best, mouth silky and hot on Alec’s throat.

"You're so lucky I like letting you have your way with me." Because that's the thing about Alec. One look from his parabatai, a single word, even a particularly expressive _sound_ , and he's completely derailed, mind devolving into _yes Jace,_ and _anything, anything_ as if Jace needs to get his way any more than he already does--

"Yeah," Jace lights up, grinning wide and happy, hair falling across his eyes in a messy golden cloud as he gazes down, "yeah I am."

\--and the only thing that saves Alec, and probably the world in general, is that as intractable as Jace is, Jace is possibly even more stupidly hopeless about him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you read with one of the songs above and which one! am curious.


End file.
